Because of movie night
by hannahpie45
Summary: The producers of Mackenzie Falls and So Random are forcing their casts to all partake in a movie night, does romance follow? R&R! Channy! Chapter 13 is up! Slight HAITUS! Rating changed to T for more mature chapter.
1. Planning

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC, just so you know and you can't sue me!**

**1**

**(Chad)**

Our stupid producers had this _brilliant_ idea that the whole cast from _Mackenzie Falls_ and _So Random_ have this movie marathon tonight, my whole cast has been moaning and complaining to me the whole day.

As if I could do anything about it!

_Me on the other hand I was sort of looking forward to it… well looking forward to see Sonny, did I just think that? Snap out of it Chad!_

"Hey, what kind of movie do you want to watch?" Sonny asked, walking up to me in the commissary, "Um, I'm in the mood for a scary movie" I replied "You?", "Definitely scary" she said and wrote something in a small pocket-size journal.

"What's that?" I asked, craning my neck to see over the spiral.

"I'm taking a poll to see what kind of movie we will watch tonight" she replied and showed it to me: Scary 5, Romantic 2, Action 1, and Comedy 2. The paper also had the names of everyone from our casts with scratches through them; apparently I was the last one she asked.

"How come I was asked last?" I asked, "Because I couldn't find you earlier" she said.

"Oh, well I'll see you and the others later tonight" I said, "Ok" she said and turned and walked back to her table. I watched her until she sat down and began to pick at the mush of whatever that pink stuff is on her plate.

_I hope she picks a really scary movie so she can snuggle next to me and I can put my arm around her, wait stop it Chad! Stop it! _I turned back to my plate and my cast mates and began to eat my steak. "What are you thinking?" Portlyn asked me, "Huh, oh, um, I was just thinking about which movie Sonny's going to pick for tonight" I replied.

"Really, Sonny is picking, well what kind of movie is it?" everyone asked, now seeming interested, "Well, apparently a scary movie" I said and heard some people go "Yes" and others go "Aw man".

"Well, Sonny took a poll and that was the most popular and apparently the theme of the movie for tonight" I said and put a piece of steak in my mouth. "Are you glad it will be a scary movie?" Portlyn asked in a teasing voice, "Well, I'm in the mood for a scary movie if that's what you mean" I said, not catching on.

"No, I mean are you glad so you can snuggle with Sonny in the really scary parts?" she asked in the same tone of voice and I hacked up my piece of steak and almost spit it in her face.

"What?!" I exclaimed once I swallowed it back, "You know what I mean and don't even try to deny it" she said and poked my chest when she said deny.

"Ok, that hurt and NO!" I screamed that last part a little _too_ loud and everyone looked at me then turned their attention back to their meals.

"Whatever" Portlyn said rolling her eyes and concentrated on her meal.

**A/N: So how was that, and be honest. Now click the pretty button below because I need at least five to continue. **


	2. Amityville Horror

**Ok, I was surprised that in less than 24 hours I got 13 reviews so I decided to write today.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC or Amityville Horror or any of the Grudge movies… YOU CAN'T SUE ME!**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**2**

**(Sonny)**

"NO!" I heard Chad yell from across the room and saw everyone looking at him then look back at their food, funny, he probably would be embarrassed but he says he never does.

"Hey Sonny, what kind of movie will we be watching tonight?" Tawni asked.

"Well, since I took poll earlier, most people preferred a scary movie, so that will be the theme"

"Yes!" Zora said, "But we wanted comedy" Nico and Grady said, "Aw, I wanted romance" Tawni said.

"Well, Portlyn, Chad, Caitlyn, Zora, and I wanted a scary movie" (**Sorry, I don't know all the names of the Mackenzie falls cast**) I replied and showed them the list in my journal.

"Fine" they said, except for Zora, and began picking at their mush. "Oh, what movies are you going to pick?" Nico asked.

"Well, I was thinking Amityville Horror and the Grudge movies" I replied with a smirk.

"I know why you picked those" Tawni said with a taunting smile, "Yeah, because they are scary movies" I said with a what-are-you-talking-about voice.

"No, you picked them because they are they scariest movies you know and you will hide behind a blanket most of the time, snuggled next to Chad for protection" she said smirking at me.

"What!?" I screamed and just like Chad, everyone looked at me then looked back at their meals. "What!?" I said in a lower voice this time.

"You chose them so you have an excuse to snuggle with Chad" she said and took a sip of her water. "No I did not!" I said then looked over at Chad and saw him quickly turn his head, "I chose them because they were the scariest movies I have seen, and no I will not be hiding behind a blanket, snuggled up next to him!"

"Whatever you say" she sang and threw her lunch away and left for their dressing room.

"I will so not do that" I mumbled under my breath.

(9 hours later time for movies, the Commissary set up with projectors and the lights are out and everyone is in their pajamas)

"Ok everyone, I have the movies, which one do you want to watch first? Amityville Horror or the Grudge?" I asked and everyone just shouted the name of the movie they wanted to watch.

"Well let's try it where I will say the movie and you guys just raise your hands, ok?" I said and they nodded, "Ok, Amityville Horror" I said and counted 6, "And the Grudge" I said and counted 4.

"Amityville Horror it is" I said and put the disc in the projector, clicked play, sat down on a pillow on the floor in the middle of Tawni and Chad, wrapped myself up in a blanket, and clutched my teddy bear.

"You have a teddy bear" Chad whispered to me giggling.

"So?" I whispered and he rolled his eyes "Never mind"

"You're forgetting to snuggle up with him" Tawni whispered to me and smirked.

"Shut up!" I whispered kind of loud and a few people looked at me then back at the movie.

"You probably will by the time this night is over" she whispered, not moving her eyes away from the screen.

"No I won't" I whispered and took the popcorn from her. "Hey!" she whispered and took it back.

"Fine!" I whispered, grabbed some popcorn and ate it and reached for some more and jumped when I heard a gunshot from the movie, spilling some on the floor.

"Oops"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the movie was silent except for the sound of people digging in the popcorn bowl and the popcorn making a crunching sound as they ate it and the occasional scream when something popped out from nowhere.

"This is more fun than I thought it would be" Chad whispered about halfway through the movie.

"Yeah, I think so too" I said then held out my hand, "Popcorn?"

"Sure" he said and took a few and ate them, "Thanks"

"You're welcome" I said and ate some myself.

**Well, there you go, my second chapter! Hurray! Now click the button and send me some reviews so I can continue! Please.**


	3. following movies

**Hey people! I finally decided to write chapter 3, Yeah, here it goes!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC or any of the movies mentioned in this chapter.**

**3.**

(Chad)

We finished watching Amityville Horror, that movie was AWESOME, and Sonny put in the Grudge and sat back down. This time Sonny got to hold the popcorn and that meant I could grab some without taking them from Sonny's hand.

"Have you seen this before?" Sonny whispered to me.

"Yeah, I saw it when I was like 12 or 13 and I got freaked out so badly I slept with a night light for a month" I said and she laughed in a somewhat of a whisper.

"Shh" Tawni whispered us and turned her attention to the screen, "Sorry" Sonny said and shifted on her pillow. She sat forward a little bit and straightened the pillow, then sat back down on it and watched the movie.

About 2 hours later she put in the second movie and we watched that too.

Everyone kept shifting on their pillows and digging in the multiple popcorn bowls, making a weird crunching sound and the sound of the popcorn being chewed was even louder, funny how that is when it is in your mouth so it would muffled right?

Well anyways we watched the movie and continued to spill popcorn on the floor and get it stuck in our teeth. Man I hate when that happens, mostly because it hurts and they take forever to get out.

After the movie Sonny said that she also rented a romance, action, and comedy movie for everyone who didn't vote for the scary one. _Hum, that was sweet, well when is Sonny not sweet?_

Everyone voted for the action first, and then the comedy, then the romance and got settled in for the movie.

The action movie was National Treasures and I have to admit that was a cool movie, so I didn't mind watching it again.

The comedy movie was Don't mess with the Zohan, I have never seen it but when we watched it we were all laughing throughout the whole movie.

And finally, the romance movie was Lady and the Tramp.

"Seriously Sonny?" I asked.

"Well, why not, it _is _a romance movie?" she replied and put the movie in. But instead of sitting back down on the pillow, she spread out her blanket, laid down on it and put her head down on the pillow. Like I did earlier, when we were watching the comedy movie.

"Wanna hold the popcorn?" she asked turning towards me.

"Yeah sure" I said and took the bowl and set it between us to make it easier for us to reach in.

We were about an hour into the movie and the popcorn was gone and apparently so was all the other tubs were empty also.

Since it was already like 4:30 in the morning I was really tired and I could feel my eyelids drooping. I looked over at Sonny to see she was out like a light, well at least I didn't fall asleep first, and just let my eyes close and soon I was asleep.


	4. Make them cuddle

**Hey, I am hoping that this will be posted on the same day as chapter 3 but it might not. Anyways on with the story!**

**4.**

(Tawni)

The movie was just about over when I looked at Sonny, because she always got up and waited by the projector like she did with the other movies, to find that she was asleep and the best part was, Chad was asleep right next to her! This will be fun!

I nudged Portlyn and pointed and she nudged Nico and pointed and he nudged Grady and pointed and so on and so on 'till it got down to Zach who was at the end.

"Let's move them closer, put her head on his chest, put his arm over her stomach and leave them 'till they wake up in the morning" I whispered to Portlyn who passed it down to Nico who passed it down to Grady who passed it down to Zora who passed it down to Caitlyn who passed it down to Jeff who passed it down to Zach and we all got up and moved closer to them.

Me, Zora, Portlyn, and Caitlyn rolled Sonny onto her back while Nico, Grady, Jeff, and Zach pulled Chad's blanket towards the rest of us and rolled him over. Man where they out!

Me, Portlyn, and Zora lifted Sonny's head and hand and gently laid them on Chad's chest, then put Chad's arm around her stomach and we intertwined their fingers. We had to hold back laughing, which was actually really hard to do. I went over to the projector and took the movie out, and brought all the other DVDs, turned off the projector, brought down the screen, and left Chad and Sonny.

"That will be so funny in the morning when Sonny wakes up and she will probably scream!" I said to everyone once we reached the prop house and started watching TV.

"Yeah, Chad will probably wake up first, but I'm almost positive he won't mind Sonny" Portlyn said.

"Yeah and when Sonny wakes up she probably _will _scream and 'wake' Chip and then they will come find us and yell at us" Grady said using Chad's nickname and air quoted the word wake.

Everyone laughed as I flipped through the TV stations trying to find anything good on at 5:45 am.

(Chad)

I remember last night, we all watched movies until me and Sonny fell asleep during Lady and the Tramp. I woke up with my arm draped across me and over Sonny to where our fingers were interlocked and her head was on my chest.

I smiled at her sleeping form and laid my head back down. Then my smile went away when I thought _I didn't fall asleep like this. I _know_ this is because of our cast mates! Well, it was nice while my first thought lasted._

(Sonny)

"_This was more fun than I thought it would be, Sonny" Chad said to me in the middle of Lady and the Tramp._

"_Well, thanks but it wasn't my idea" I said._

"_I know" he replied, "I meant just sitting here watching movies with you"_

"_You mean with us?" I asked turning around and motioning to everyone else, then turned back._

"_No, just you" he said and leaned forward and kissed me! ME! CHAD DYLAN COPPER KISSED ME! My eyes were wide open for a second then I closed them and kissed him back, wrapping my arms around his neck as he pulled me closer._

I woke up after that, realizing it was just a dream. It all felt so real, I just kept my eyes closed, hoping it would come back, and relaxed as the ground gently rose and fell and rose and fell and rose- Wait!

The floor isn't supposed to do that. I opened my eyes, turned my head as far as I could and looked up to find Chad's face 3 inches away from mine with a small smile on his lips.

"AHH!" I screamed and his eyes shot open, he had a look in his eyes of concern then it turned to embarrassment as he blushed. I could feel the heat on my cheeks meaning only that I was blushing too.

I immediately scooted away from him and sat up. "I didn't fall asleep that way" we both said at the same time.

"Well, if I didn't do that and you didn't, then who did" I asked and stood up.

"I have a feeling that it was Tawni and Portlyn's idea" Chad said getting up and walking out of the Commissary and down the hall towards the So Random set and I followed.


	5. Handcuffed

**Hey! I decided to write, even though right now it is like 11:40 and I have nothing better to do and had this idea so I had to write it before I forgot it. On with the story!**

**5.**

(Sonny)

"TAWNI!!!" I screamed as I neared the prop house.

"PORTLYN!!!" Chad yelled right behind me.

We entered the prop house to find them laughing, "You did this!" we screamed at the same time and pointed at them.

"Why do you blame only me and Tawni, everyone else helped?" Portlyn asked, and then quickly covered her mouth with her hand. "Oops" she said and Tawni screamed "You weren't supposed to tell them!"

"Sorry"

"Well Cuddle bugs, we heard you scream from all the way over here!" Grady said laughing and everyone else did too.

"To make it up to you two we have a surprise for you" Tawni said once she stopped laughing.

"Wow, two surprises within ten minutes" Chad said all sarcastic.

"Just hold out your hands and close your eyes"

"Why?"

"Just do it" she said and got up. We did as we were told, we heard her grab something off the table and heard footsteps come closer and them stop right in front of us.

I felt cold silver medal wrap around my wrist and heard the clicking sound of in locking. I immediately opened my eyes and found a handcuff around my wrist and to my horror, one around Chad's wrist.

"You didn't" he said.

"But I did!" she said and burst out laughing and got a few high fives from the others.

Now I was handcuffed to the king of drama, the heartthrob, the three named jerk! They will stop at NOTHING!

**Sorry for shortness, this was just a filler chapter. Well, tell me what you think.**


	6. Chad's house

**Here you go peoples I decided to write some more today and now you have the pleasure- scratch that- honor to read this magnificent chapter! Lol just kidding! And just for clarification the handcuffs are around Chad's right hand and Sonny's left hand.**

**6**

**(Sonny)**

"Tawni I can't believe so just did that!" I screamed as she continued laughing and fell on the floor clutching her stomach.

"I…had…to!" she said in between laughing fits.

"Why!?" Me and Chad screamed at her.

"Because if the king of drama didn't make the first move you wouldn't either" Grady said.

"What?" We said simultaneously…again.

"No we do not like each other!" we screamed.

"Sure tell yourselves that" Zora said popping open the lid of the Sarcophagus, then burst out laughing like everyone else did when she saw us handcuffed and annoyed, then closed the lid and continued laughing.

"What are WE supposed to do?!" Chad asked/yelled sounding really annoyed right now. "Well, be lucky that it is Saturday and we have no rehearsals, so take her to your house or something because we don't have the keys and the locksmith place is closed" Portlyn said.

"She's right about the locksmith, it's closed and we lost the keys a while ago. But I haven't been to your house before" I said not as mad as I was but I still didn't want to be handcuffed to him!

"Fine" he breathed, "but until we find a way to get the cuffs off we are stuck together 'till Monday, when the shop opens"

"Okay, but I have to discuss something with you later, now come on!" I said, "Oh and you all will pay!" I said that last part after turning to the others and sweeping my arm in front of me, "PAY!" then stormed out.

**(Chad)**

"Somebody sounds angry" I teased and she glared at me.

"I am SO NOT in the mood for this!" she yelled as we excited the studio, "Now, take my hand"

"Why?" I asked. "So, we can hide the chain in between our hands and it will also hide part of the cuff while the other part will be hidden by us having our hands against the side of our legs, ok? She explained.

"Oh, I get it now" I said and took her hand in mine as she slipped the chain in between them.

"What did you want to discuss with me?" I asked after we reached my car and made sure that there was no paparazzi around and let go of her hand, even though I didn't want to-_Wait did I just think that I didn't want to let go of Sonny's hand? God what is happening to me?!_

"Tell you later" she said and slid across to the other side of my car, allowing me into the driver's seat.

"Ok then" I said and pulled out of the parking lot and headed back towards my house. _I bet Sonny will love my house- wait, why do I care about what she thinks, it's just Sonny._ But deep down I knew it wasn't just Sonny, I just kept repeating it to myself, hoping it would be true. It never will be true.

**(Sonny)**

I didn't feel all that comfortable with Chad driving one-handed but I knew he had to so I didn't say anything. I knew we would be pulling into Chad's driveway at anytime because we had already entered a fancy, gated off neighborhood for the rich and snotty.

I stared awestruck at the house only about 100 yards away from me and it was getting closer and closer. It was the fanciest, most extravagant house in this neighborhood and then it clicked, this was Chad's house!

He pulled into the driveway and started to unlock the door and get out but was pulled back slightly because I hadn't moved.

"Sonny," he said and pulled the chain a little bit snapping me out of my somewhat trance, "Come on!"

"Oh, sorry, it's just this house it so… amazing!" I said and he had on his familiar smirk.

"I knew you'd love it!" he said and started to turn but once again was slightly pulled back because of me not moving. I was taking in all the beauty of the house and the garden.

The house was a four-story mansion that resembled the white house a little bit. It has 18 windows in the front and they all looked squeaky clean. The porch was wide and had a few chairs on the left and a swing bench on the right. The front door was made out of dark cherry and had a shiny gold handle and gold knocker on it.

The garden was beautiful! It had so many types of flowers and small trees in it. I just love how it was landscaped and how all the colors just blended together as the flowers intertwined across the ground.

"Sonny," he said pulling on the chain, "Come on!"

Still staring at his house, I slowly took steps to the front door as Chad started to unlock it.

"Wait 'till you see the inside" he said and opened the door.

**Well, I think that is enough for now and sorry about not updating for a long time, but I was in San Antonio at the Hyatt Hillcountry Hotel and that place was AWESOME! I really didn't want to leave, it had this man-made river that you could just float in and at one point I stayed the whole day there. I can tell you it is much more fun than Sea World! Sorry I'm going on and on about my vacation but it was so fun. Later!**


	7. Spencer and Scarlet

**I hope you ICarly fans found that shout out I put in the last chapter.**

**I am listening to my Ipod right now…I am listening to Second Chance by Shine Down and it is an AWESOME song! ANYWAYS…on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything sadly :(**

**7.**

(Sonny)

Chad opened the door and my jaw dropped. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Chad smirking at me, but this time I ignored it.

When he opened the door, I immediately saw a staircase off to the left, a large living room to the right, and a long hallway through the middle with a maroon rug running down it. The floors were polished wood that I could almost she my reflection in it. The living had a leather love seat and couch, it had a golden and tan colored chair that looked like it reclined, the room also had a large plasma TV.

I took a few steps into the house and Chad closed the door. I took a closer look down the hallway and saw that it was lined with pictures and had almost ten doors on each wall. Chad looked at me then looked back towards the hall and yelled "I'm Home!"

Suddenly I heard a bunch of footsteps coming down the staircase and some coming from the hallway. I looked from the stairs to the hallway and then out came a running little girl about 4 with chocolate all over her mouth. She was wearing a checkered little spaghetti strap dress with a white tee underneath; she had the same hair color as Chad and blue eyes too. She was so cute.

From the stairs came a little boy about 6 who was also running. He had on a light blue shirt and a dark blue vest, and also had on khaki pants. He had the same hair as Chad and the little girl but he had more of a light blue, light gray color eyes.

Chad knelt down and embraced both of them with one arm, "Hey guys" he said.

"Chad!" said the boy.

"Chaddy!" said the little girl.

"Finally, your home! I don't like when you have to spend the night at work" the little boy pouted.

"I know Spencer, I don't like to be away from you guys either" Chad said.

Wow,_ he really cares about someone other than himself._

The little girl looked up at me and gasped "You…You…You Sonny Monwoe fwom So Wandom!"

"Yes, Yes I am, and you are?" I said kneeling down to her level.

"I Scawlet" she said and ran up to me and gave me a big hug.

"Aww" I said, "Chad, she's adorable"

"I know it runs in the family" he said and gave me his famous 'Chad Dylan Cooper Smile'.

"Well, it seemed to miss you" I said with a smirk. Spencer and Scarlet laughed and Scarlet let go of me as Spencer let go of Chad.

"Oh, Ha-Ha" he said and stood up. I did too then it came up, "Are you two _handcuffed?_" Spencer asked surprised.

"Yes" Chad said annoyed.

"Why?"

"Because Tawni thought it would be _so funny_ to mess with us"

"Awe you Chaddy's giwlfwiend?" Scarlet asked me out of nowhere, it was so cute how she said her r's like w's.

"No sweetie I'm not, but my friends think that I like him"  
I said.

"Well, it's true; I mean how could you _not _like me?" Chad said with his famous smile.I turned to him put my free hand on my hip and glared at him.

"What?"

"And that is why I don't like you. Your ego is as big as your head" I said.

"Hey!"

"What?" I said like he did just a few seconds ago. I looked down at Spencer and Scarlet and they were sitting on the floor watching us like a movie. I looked at Chad and he was looking at them too, "What?" he asked them.

"This is funny" Spencer said, "No wonder Sonny on So Random"

"Well this is our daily bickering" I said then he looked confused so I said "Our daily arguments"

"Oh" He said and I turned back to Chad.

"Fine, deny it all you want" he said.

"Fine"

"Good!"

"GOOD!"

"So we're good?"

"Oh we're so good!"

With that Spencer and Scarlet began laughing.

"Sonny?" Scarlet asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want go swimming?"

"Um, well I didn't bring my bathing suit" I said.

"Well, you can go home and get it, right?" she asked hopeful.

"Hmm, maybe I can, hold on" I said and pulled out my phone. I dialed 1 on my speed dial for my mom and waited for her to answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey mom, it's Sonny"

"Hey Sonny, how was the movie night?"

"It went well, but I was wondering if you were home right now"

"No sweetheart, I'm at work right now"

"Oh ok"

"Why, do you need a ride home? Because I can come over there and-"

"No mom, I don't need you to come, I'll get a ride from a friend" I tried not to sound panicked or nervous.

"Oh, well call me when you get home"

"Actually, I was wondering if I could spend the weekend at Tawni's, because she invited me and her parents said yes" I looked at Chad for a second and he looked impressed.

"Oh um well, are you sure they said yes?"

"Yeah, Tawni called just a few minutes ago to ask them"

"Oh, well do you need me to pack you something, because I can bring your clothes over to Tawni's after work"

"No thanks mom, we are on our way to get them now"

"Ok sweetie, love you"

"Love you too mom, bye"

"Bye honey" she said and hung up.

"Wow Monroe, you thought of the whole spending the weekend at Tawni's all by your self, good girl" he said to me like I was a three year old and patted me on the head.

"Shut up!" I said and swatted his hand away.

"Snappy"

"Just come on!" I said and pulled on the chain.

"Guys we're going to get some clothes for Sonny to spend the weekend here" Chad said as we started walking to the door.

"But I thought Sonny was going to spend the weekend with Tawni" Spencer said confused.

"I only said that because my mom would freak if she found out that I was handcuffed to Chad" I said.

"Oh" he said.

"Yay! Sonny gonna stay hewe" Scarlet said jumping up and down.

"Yes sweetie because I have to since I'm cuffed to _him_" I said rolling my head and looked at Chad.

"What?"

"Never mind, come on!" I said and pulled him with me to the door.

"Be right back guys" Chad said as the door closed behind us.

**I guess this is long enough for now, sorry for not updating in a while. Well, review! Later!**

**PS: The Typos were put there.**

**PSS: Sorry for any grammar mistakes in the previous chapters.**


	8. CDC poster

**Because of movie night**

**Chapter 8**

**Oh look, a new update! Yaaaaah! *Does happy dance* I'm really sorry I haven't been updating this story in forever. So I promised myself that over my summer break, starting June 3****rd****, I'll only be updating stories in order that I published them, and finish them before I update any new multi chapter stories. I'll still update any one shot I randomly think of.**

**Without any further interruptions…. On with the story! =)**

**(Sonny)**

I stepped back into Chad's car, with some slight complications, you know, the handcuffs and all. Well, Chad slid into the driver's seat, put the key in the ignition, and roared the engine to life.

After a few seconds of silence, I tried to make conversation.

"So Chad… I didn't know you had a little brother and sister…" I said, awkwardly trying to start a conversation, looking over at Chad in the process. I saw him lance over at me before locking his eyes back to the road.

"There's a lot you don't know about me, Monroe" Chad responded.

"Hmm…like what?" I asked, now curious as to what the great CDC keeps secret.

"Well, if I tell you…where's the fun in that?" Chad asked jokingly.

"Ok, whatever… hey Chad, I have a question…" I stated, as a thought came to my mind.

"And that would be…?" Chad asked, trailing the question off for me to enlighten him.

"Well… uh, I was uh… wondering… how are we uh… you know.. gonna… sleep tonight?" I said, mumbling and stuttering through the whole question.

Chad was silent for a few seconds before saying "You know… I don't really know… I guess we'll just cross that bridge when we come to it" he answered, slightly shrugging his shoulders, glancing over at me once again.

"Oh, ok then…so… how do you think we'll get through the weekend?" I asked, throwing another question at him.

"Again… I don't really know… I think that if we can survive a whole weekend, without killing each other…we can get these handcuffs off and go on with our lives" Chad stated, with a slight shrug off him shoulders, once again unsure of how this all will work out. It could be fine, and we have a fun time together, and stay the best of friends after this is all over… but on the other hand… we could be fighting and yelling at each other the whole time, practically ripping each other's heads off, and never talk to each other again.

I really wasn't hoping for the latter in those scenarios.

There was a some what awkward silence that settled over us. There wasn't all that much to talk about right now… unless I was to randomly bring up the weather. So, I just continued to stare out the window with my hand stretched over to rest in the middle of the seats, where Chad's hand rested also.

Every now and then, Chad would shift a gear and move both our hands, where they would occasionally touch, but I tried to ignore him mostly, because I could only imagine what would happen throughout the weekend.

Other than mindlessly staring out the window, I would watch the road ahead, and point out where to turn, even though Chad claims to already know where it is, considering he came to rescue me from whatever had 'broken into my apartment' a while ago. You know, when I had Tawni and Hayden's date over at my house, and my phone was accidentally dropped into the garbage disposal and dialed Chad's number from the speed dial, and he rushed over to save me.

Now that I think about it, I think he's starting to like me… or at least tolerate me, because he wouldn't just drop everything and rush over here to help me, even though he was probably going to be putting himself in danger, considering there was screaming and crushing metal from the phone call. He defiantly wouldn't do that for Tawni, or Nico or Grady, not even Zora, and she is too adorable to let anything bad happen to her.

I guess I zoned out while I was thinking about that night, because the car suddenly stopped and Chad took the keys out of the ignition and opened his door. Apparently I didn't even notice this until he began to get out but was yanked back by me not moving with him. I only snapped out of it because I was yanked towards him also, and almost fell over the gear shift.

"Come on, Sonny, we're here" Chad stated, pulling the chain slightly. I finally came to, and started moving, scooting over to the end of my seat, before adjusting myself over the armrest and into the driver's seat, where I stepped out of the open door and out of the car.

"Finally" Chad said, as he began to walk into the apartment complex.

I looked around the lobby quickly as we entered and was glad to find that there was no one here, and I'm guessing the desk manager was out on break, so no one would see us handcuffed together. Stupid Tawni…. Oh why did she have to do this to us?

After making sure the lobby was empty I said, "Shut up Chad, I just zoned out a little bit" I said, following right behind him.

"A little bit? Yeah right, I realized you zoned out after you stopped pointing out directions and you just sat there, with a blank expression… doing nothing, you didn't even realize the car stopped, or that we arrived until I pulled the chain" he replied.

"Well sorry, I was just thinking about something" I countered, slightly pouting, and wishing I could cross my arms, but that would only pull Chad's hand with mine, so it wouldn't work.

"Yeah sure, why think about me when I sitting right next to you, handcuffed to you no less!" Chad said, as he continued our way across the lobby's hardwood floors, towards the elevators.

"Hey! How do you know I was thinking about you? I could have been thinking about… uh… puppies for all you know!" I said, pathetically trying to cover up the fact that Chad was completely right. And I hate it when he's right. I might need to be scared that he can read minds now…

"Puppies? Really, Sonny? Really?" Chad said, looking over at me with a slight smirk playing on his lips.

"Oh, shut up" I said and continued to walk forward.

Chad just chuckled as he kept my pace beside me.

I pressed the up button and called the elevators to this floor and waited… which was still a little awkward, just waiting in silence.

The elevator doors eventually dinged open, announcing it's presence to us, before we stepped into the small, slightly cramped area. The space wasn't big, it just had plain walls and a carpeted floor, but it was quite chilly in there, and there was also a soothingly calm song playing in the background…. Ha-ha…elevator music.

Well, we remained in silence as we continued our way to my apartment. I quickly scavenged through my pockets, looking for my keys as we neared my door. I pulled them out of my pocket and unlocked the door. I stepped into the apartment and waited for Chad to come through the doorway before I could close the door.

"Ok Chad, we're just going to get a few pairs of clothes, my pajamas, a swimsuit, a tooth brush, uh… and well no, I think that's about it" I said, leading the way to my bedroom.

I opened the door and admired my neat and clean room, I hate dirty living areas. Which kind of makes me seem like a neat freak, well I'm not; it's just a pet peeve of mine.

I casually walked around my room, grabbing stuff from drawers and my neatly organized closet. Chad in tow every step, following me, most likely completely bored. I had almost all of my stuff packed up in an overnight bag I used for sleepovers with my friends a couple of years ago. I stood at the door of my room and scanned it quickly to see if I had missed anything. I then spotted boodro, my torn up, worn out, missing eyed, golden teddy bear. I never slept well without him next to me. I made my way over to my bed and picked him up from the pillows he rested on.

"Well, look at this…" Chad commented from my side.

I curiously turned and looked at him to see what had caught his attention, hoping that I hadn't left out anything embarrassing on my floor that I might have missed, like a bra slightly under the bed or something like that.

When my eyes rested on what was in his hands, I realized that he had picked up a picture frame from my nightstand. Chad turned the frame towards me and showed me what he was looking at. I then realized that he had spotted his signed photo he gave me when he tried to take over the prop house.

I was relieved that it was only that he found, instead of like I said earlier, a bra or something embarrassing.

"Oh, yeah, that, I've been meaning to find a nail or something so I can hang it up" I said, turning back to carefully place boodro in my bag.

I turned back to look at Chad once I had finished getting boodro into my bag, and he was looking up at…the ceiling? I curiously lifted my head at looked up to see what was so interesting. I then realized what so intriguing to him… I had a giant poster tacked to my ceiling.

And no, not just any poster… a Chad Dylan Cooper poster, with his face plastered on it, covering the whole poster, which almost covered my whole ceiling. In black sharpie was written at the bottom 'My CDC' and a big heart drawn next to it.

Oh Crap.

**HEY! Thanks for reading! I love you guyz! Y'all are the best! Please review and make my day! =)**

**If you review, I might give you the CDC poster…. That's something worth wanting… I know I want it =0 lol**


	9. Random filler chap

**Because of movie night**

**9.**

**Helloz peoplez! I'm sorry for the long wait for this chapter, but the computer with all my stories saved on it crashed again…. So I'm writing on my laptop instead. I'm kinda sad about the computer crashing, cuz this time, something important broke, so it's most likely not getting fixed this time lol, but I had written a reply to every single person who has EVER reviewed my story, which its in the 80s I think, and it took almost two hours, it's now all gone… and I'm sad… but I'm not going to bum y'all out, so I'm going to start writing the story now, lol =)**

**PS- Just a reminder, but Sonny and Chad are still both in their pajamas from the night at the studio. Sonny's pjs are purple flannel pj bottoms, and a light blue tank top. Chad's pjs are blue and white plaid pj bottoms and a plain white under shirt.**

**(Sonny)**

How? How did I forget that I had a huge embarrassing poster of Chad on my ceiling? I guess I got so used to seeing it, that I hardly realized it was there. But how does this happen to me?

I can practically hear Chad's taunting words coming.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here…" Chad commented, as he looked from himself on the poster, to me, handcuffed to him. Here comes the embarrassment…

"I have to say…. I look _good_…" Chad said, with an amused smile "But since when did you own me?" he questioned, chuckling.

"Shut up, Chad! I had that poster before I moved here to California!" I stated embarrassment spread across my face.

"But yet, here it is tacked onto your ceiling. And I thought you said you didn't like me" Chad chuckled, amusement flittering through his voice.

"Shut Up…" I mummbled, looking down at the floor, trying to hid the large blush spreading across my cheeks.

"Don't worry Monroe, the feelings may just be mutual…." Chad whispered, sending a cold chill up my spine. "Now come on, grab your bag and let's go" he said, and reached onto my bed, grabbing the handles of the bag, and handed t to me. "Cute bear by the way" he stated with a smirk.

"Shut up..." I mummbled back.

Chad just let out another amused chuckle as he made his way out of my room. I closely followed behind him, obviously because I couldn't stray to far… even if I wanted to, or I would yank both of our arms, and trust me, if your both walking in different directions… it hurts….

We made it back down to Chad's car and we set back off for his house.

We stepped back in to Chad's house and were greeted by a fresh smell wafting through the mansion. It smelled like cookies, chocolate cake, or brownies. I paused, trying to figure out the lovely smell, and noticed that Chad had paused also.

Chad looked down the hallway, before tugging on my arm, and leading me towards a white door at the end on the long hallway. I actually got the chance to look at the pictures on the wall now. Most were of Chad, Spencer and Scarlet. Some were of the pictures hanging proudly on the wall sported in the frames, were of two happy looking adults, both having blonde hair, but the woman had bright blue eyes, and the man had a greyish colored eye. I suppose that these are Chad's parents.

As we continued down the hallway, I spotted one picture that made me stop and admire it. It was a picture of a beautiful baby boy. He had his mother's eyes, and a bright warm, childish smile, showing the few teeth he had. I felt the tug of Chad continuing down the hall but, being pulled back because I stopped.

"Aww, Chad… is this you? Aww, you look so cute! Look how cute you are! How old were you? Oh My God, look at that cute little face!" I cooed, giggly over the adorable picture I was looking at.

"Ok I'm gonna answer those in order: Yeah it's me, I know I'm cute, I still am, I was, I think about, 10 months, and I still have that cute little face" he answered, motioning with his hand around his face. I just giggled and looked back at the picture.

I suddenly thought of something and dug in my bag for my phone, I was going to get a picture of this… wow; I'm going to take a picture of a framed picture, weird huh? I quickly snapped a picture and stuffed my phone back in my bag.

"Why'd you take a picture of that?" Chad asked as we started walking back towards the white door at the end of the hallway.

"Cause it was cute and I wanted a picture of it" I explained with a girly smile on my face.

"Weird…" Chad muttered under his breath. I used my free hand, not the one cuffed to Chad, and hit him on the arm.

"Shut up" I said after hitting him and chuckled.

We reached the door and Chad pushed it open. The door swung forward and t revealed a lovely kitchen. It looked as if I had just stepped into a better homes ad gardens magazine. There were sterling (Knight lol) silver appliances everywhere. There wasn't a single messy spot, and the smell that greeted us when we walked in was stronger. I looked a little over to my right and saw a blonde woman, wearing oven mitts taking out a pan of brownies from the oven.

The woman, like I said, was blonde, with many pretty high and low lights in her hair, which complimented her bright blue eyes beautifully. Her cherry lips were curled up in a smile as she worked.

"Hey mom, I'm home" Chad said on my left.

The woman looked up from the plate of brownies she was setting up and looked over at us. Her eyes slightly twinkled and her smile grew larger. She quickly removed the mitts from her hands and excitedly walked over to us.

She wrapped her arms around her son next to me, and squeezed him.

"Hello Chad, I'm so glad your back, I missed you sweetie" she said "Come on Chad, wrap your arms around your mother when she's hugging you" she instructed.

"Can't" he replied simply, shrugging.

"And why ever not son?" she asked, a hand on her hip.

Chad didn't respond, just lifted his right hand, the cuffed one, and tugged my hand up to his also, showing his mother the handcuffs around our wrists.

The small smile spread across her face again as she began to chuckle slightly under her breath.

**So… what did you guys think of the chapter? I'm sorry it was short, it's 1 in the morning, and I'm tired, but I hope y'all liked it! =)**

**HAITUS!-Guys, I'm starting to put this story on haitus. I'm running low on inspiration and ideas. If anybody has anything useful for me, I'd greatly appreciate it! Please review! =)**


	10. Mrs Cooper

**Because of Movie Night**

**10.**

**Hey people, I got some AMAZING ideas from my loyal and faithful reviewers, and I'm currently off haitus! I have the whole story planned out in my head and I am writing as you read, lol. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! Let's see if we can get the reviews up to 100! It will be the first story of mine to get to triple digits! The 100****th**** reviewer will have the last chapter dedicated to them! Here's the story now! =)**

**(Chad)**

Crap… I know that look. She's got some devious plan forming in her head already. I see the mischief in her eyes and the glint of suspicion in her smile. I gave her a questioning look as she looked over at Sonny and smiled.

"Well hello there, I'm Chad's mother, Mrs. Cooper, but please, call me Sandra" my mom said to Sonny, with the same mischievous smile. Sonny hesitantly smiled back.

Mom held out her hand to shake Sonny's, keeping the same smile on her lips. Sonny glanced down at her hand, before stretching out her own and shaking it softly.

"It's nice to meet you Sandra, I'm Sonny" Sonny replied with a slight giggle in her voice

"Yes, I know who you are, Chad talks about you all the time"

"Sonny's staying hewe!" came Scarlet's voice from the other side of the kitchen. All three of us turned to look at her.

"Oh" Mom said and her mischievous smile spreading across her face again.

"Yeah, she kinda has to…" I interjected into the silence, motioning to the handcuffs around both of our wrists by bringing the cuffed wrist upwards and slightly moved it around.

Sonny just slightly chuckled beside me.

"Who did this to you two in the first place?" Mom asked, inspecting the cuff.

"Tawni…" Sonny responded.

"Well really everybody, but Blondie was the one who technically put the cuffs on us" I said, with a slight shrug.

Mom leaned over and picked up the chain between the cuffs lifting our hands in the process. She grabbed my hand and turned it, closely looking at the cuff on my wrist from every angle. She then let go of my hand and grabbed Sonny's, doing the same thing to hers.

The mischievious smiles spread across her lips again, as she dropped both of our hands by letting go of the chain.

"What was that for?" I asked, once she had finished her inspection type thing.

"Just seeing how badly you guys were stuck together" Mom replied and turned back towards the food and treats on the counter. I let out a small sigh and tugged the chain a little bit, getting Sonny's attention. She looked over at me with a questioning glance.

"Let's go sit down" I said and nodded my head towards the island bar stools on the opposite side of the counter mom was working on. I pulled out a stool and the one right next to mine and sat down on the left one, considering I'm cuffed on my right hand and Sonny on her left.

Before I or Sonny could say something, mom came up between us and set two plates of some sort of soup in front of us.

"Thank You" Sonny said politely, turning to smile at my mom.

"Your very welcome sweetie" she replied, smiling back at her before walking back to a pot on the stove that I must have missed, and poured two more bowls, one was in a purple colored 'So Random!' bowl, so I knew that was Scarlet's, and apparently the other was for Spencer.

Mom served them before getting her own bowl and sittind down with us. Sonny grabbed her spoon and dipped it into her bowl and lifting the spoon to her mouth, before blowing on it and placing the spoon in her mouth.

"Mmm, this is delicious Sandra" Sonny commented, turning to my mom once again and smiled.

"Thank You Sonny, I'm very glad you like it" she replied, smiling at her again.

I then decided to reach for my own spoon and eat some. When my hand moved to grab the spoon, it pulled Sonny's hand also, and almost hit my bowl.

"Well this isn't good…." I commented out loud.

"What?" Sonny asked.

"Sonny, I'm right-handed, I can't eat with my left" I stated.

"So does little Chad need to be spoon fed?" Sonny asked with a baby voice and a slight pouting lower lip and wide eyes.

"Shut up, I think I can do it…" I muttered, using my left hand to lift my spoon instead. I could see that Sonny was wathing carefully to see what would happen. My hand was slightly shaking as I slowly raised it to my lips. Right as I was about to slip the spoon into my mouth, it slipped from my hand and poured down my shirt.

I gasped as the hot liguid soaked through my white tee shirt and tingled on my skin. Scarlet and Spencer looked over at me and giggled under their breath, but loud enough that I heard, but Sonny on the other hand…. She burst out laughing, like, the full blown, stomach holding, doubled over laughter.

Normally, I would have just slipped off the shirt and continued eating, but first off, I was handcuffed to Sonny, so I won't be able to slip the right sleeve off my shoulder and second of all, if I hadn't been handcuffed to her, I wouldn't have spilled it on myself in the first place.

Sonny's laughter slowly died down to a small occasonal giggle.

Once it died down completely, I asked " Are you done?" with a sarcastic tone in my voice.

"Does little baby Chad need a bib now?" She asked, with the same look as earlier.

"Shut up" I muttered, pulling the spot of hot liquid away from my skin.

"Are you alright Chad?" Mom asked from a couple seats over.

I sighed, "Yeah, fine I guess" I replied.

Sonny just slightly giggled again and put her had over her mouth to muffle them. This might take me a while to eat….

**Well, there's chapter 10! I hoped you liked it! Please review and make my day! =) PS- the idea for the dinner thing, was from a wonderful reviewer, Geekquality! =) Thanks for the idea! =) Please review my loyal readers lol =)**


	11. Shower

**Because of Movie Night**

**11**

**Hey my faithful readers, reviews, and those who favorited and subscribed to my story, oh and the ones who favorited me and subscribe to me! I love you all! Here's chapter 11! =)**

**(Chad)**

Finally…. It was finally over, after many, many, many, attempts, mostly spills, I actually ate. My bowl was now empty, but pretty much half of the soup was now stained onto my shirt.

Sonny had finished a long time before me, as did everyone else, but when she was done, I was finally allowed to use my right hand to eat. So I would move my hand slowly, as to not jerk around Sonny's and she made sure her hand was out of the way when either I lifted mine to my lips, or lowered back down to my bowl.

We actually sat there for a while, about maybe an hour, until I was finally done, and we both got up, setting our bowls in the sink and walking out of the kitchen.

As we walked through the hallway again and back down to the living room, Sonny grabbed her bag that she had set by the stairs and slung it over her shoulder.

"Here, let's go upstairs so I can go set this in your room" Sonny said and nodded her head up the stairs.

"Yeah sure" I said and headed up the stairs, with Sonny in tow, following closely behind.

**(Sonny)**

I quickly followed Chad as we accended up the stairs. When we reached the top of the first few flights, which lead to the second floor, we stopped.

"Normally, I would have any guests staying on this floor for the night" Chad said as he motioned to the doors along the hallway "But given our little current state…you'll be staying with me on the third floor" he finished and lead me back up the other flights of stairs to the top floor.

When we reached the top, there wasn't a big hallway with multiple doors, but instead, a black door sat at the very top of the last step. On the door was a large painted gold star and smaller, lighter painted stars around it. Above the large star was CDC'S ROOM, stretching up, across, and down across the door, like it was forming a rainbow shape.

Above all of at, mounted at the very top of the door, was a license plate sign saying 'Keep Out'.

"Of Course…" I muttered and looked over at him.

"What ever, come on" he replied, opening the door, and walking through it.

"Wow…" I mummbled, as I stepped through the door and my eyes scanned the room before me.

The first things I noticed were that the walls were a bright, yet subtle shade of blue and there was pure white carpeting on the floor. **(I know that a lot of people hate when the author goes on and on describing what everything looks like, so the pic should be on my profile soon) **I then took in the large amount of space the room had.

"Chad, does this room take up the whole top floor?" I asked astonished.

"Pretty much, it's my room, a personal bathroom, and my closet up here" he answered with a slight shrug.

"Holy crap, Chad! How much space does a single person need?" I exclaimed, completely stunned.

"Hey, when your Chad Dylan Cooper, you get however much space you need" he replied smirking.

I just raised my eyebrow at him and asked "So… how exactly are we gonna sleep tonight?" with my hand placed carefully on hip, so that the bag on my shoulder wouldn't fall off and spill all it's contents out onto his floor.

"Oh I have no idea" he replied with a chuckle.

"Oh, okay then… well, don't you want to get out of that nasty shirt?" I asked, motioning to his multi-stained white shirt.

"Well yeah, but I'd also like to take a shower, but I don't think that would be possible either" Chad replied.

"Well, I think there's a way…" I replied, with a sly smile on my face.

**(Chad)**

"Are you done yet?" I whinned impatiently from where I was sitting on the edge of the tub.

"No, so shut up, but I'm almost done" came Sonny's replied from behind the shower curtain.

Sonny figured out a way for both of us to take a shower and still get privacy.

_(Short)~__Flashback_

"_Ok, grab your clothes and follow me" Sonny instructed, with a small clump of her own clothes already in her arms. I pulled her along as I went into my closet. I moved to the drawers that were on the far wall and dug out a few things; a clean pair of boxers and a pair of grey sweatpants._

"_Ok, I'm good" I told her as I patted the few clothing articles in my arms._

"_Ok, grab a tie and follow me" she said and I obeyed, grabbing a black tie from a different drawer and turned towards her, she pulled me out of the closet and into the personal bathroom I showed her earlier._

"_You have a pocket knife, right?" she asked._

"_Uh, yeah, it's in that top drawer over there" I replied, pointing to the counter with the sinks and the mirror._

"_Good" she said and walked over and opened the drawer, before digging though its contents and pulling out the knife._

_Sonny flipped the little scissors out of the small jumble of tools._

"_Ok, come here" she said and motioned for me to step closer, which I did. Sonny reached up and grabbed the collar of my shirt and brought the tiny scissors to the cloth, cutting the hem and ripping it with her hands._

"_What are you doing Sonny?" I asked as she flipped the scissors back and pulled out the actual knife._

"_Cutting the sleeve of your shirt so you can take that yucky shirt off and it wouldn't be stuck on this arm" she replied simply as she began to saw down the sleeve of the shirt until it reached the end and the sleeve split open._

"_Ok, now you can take the shirt off" she said and took a small step back to give me a little bit of room._

_I pulled the shirt over my head and slipped my left arm out. With the split open sleeve, it fell off my arm, a fell over the chain._

"_Sweet" I commented looking up at Sonny._

"_I know, I know, I'm a genius" Sonny said with some weird accent and goofily bowed. I just nudged her and she stopped, giggling when she was done._

"_Ok, I'm going to get a shower first, what I need you to do is sit on the edge of the tub…" she said and paused, to let me sit "Then I'll tie this around your eyes, so you can't peek…" she paused again and stood behind me, standing in the large tub, and pulled the black tie around my head, covering my eyes and tied it at the back of my head, then I'm guessing she waved a hand in front of my face to make sure I couldn't see "and lastly, keep your hand to yourself" she said._

"_Yeah sure, whatever" I responded, waving off her comment with my free hand._

"_Ok, all I need to do is just cut this strap on my tank top and I'll be good" Sonny stated out loud._

"_What about your bra? You'd have to cut that too right?" I asked from the edge of the tub._

"_No, not exactly, it's kinda special made, where it clips not only in the back, but the shoulder straps clip in the front, right at the beginning of the cup, so I can just unhook it and there'll be no need to cut it" she explained. I then heard her rustling and I guess she was cutting the tank top now._

"_Ok, got that…" she muttered, as she continued. I could tell she was trying only to use her right hand to do everything, most likely not wanting my hand anywhere near her as she undressed. After about a minute she was done, and the water turned on._

_So now, I just have to wait for her to be done._

"_Hey Chad, I'm gonna use your shampoo and conditioner cause mine is back in my bag, ok?" she asked from the other side of the curtain._

"_Yeah whatever" I replied slightly bored._

_Flashback_

"Ok Chad, I'm done now" Sonny said as I heard the water shut off. I heard the curtain slid open and Sonny step over the edge of the tub "You can calm down now" she said and I felt a little bit of water of my face and my bare (chiseled) chest, before feeling a wet hand ruffle my hair.

A thought suddenly occurred to me when I felt the water dripping on me… There was a wet, naked girl standing in front of me, ruffling my hair. And not just any girl, it was Sonny Monroe standing wet and naked in front of me, ruffling my hair.

**And like all chapters, this one just came to its end. But no fret! I there's still more to come! =) I very much appreciate all the wonderful reviews I have received! I love you guys for reviewing!**

**But before I go… YAAAAAAH! WOOOOHOOOO! MY STORY MADE IT TO 100 REVIEWS! =) THANK YOU ALL SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO MUCH! I won't tell y'all who was the 100****th**** reviewer till the last chapter, but this person couldn't have been the 100****th**** without all of the so much appreciated reviews from all of my loyal, loving, and faithful reviewers before them! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! Please review! I get over excited just seeing one review on the chapter, imagine how I'm feeling now =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =) =)!**


	12. Another Movie Night

**Because of Movie Night**

**12**

**Heyy Peeps! Last time I checked I had 123 reviews, there might be more, I haven't checked recently, but I am completely greatfull! =) I love you guys for reading and reviewing! Please continue to! =)**

**(Sonny)**

I've gotta admit, it gave me a rush, the feeling of, at any moment, Chad could slip off his blind fold and open the curtains. I was pretty positive he wouldn't, but I couldn't help feeling the rush of adrenaline coursing through me.

"Ok Chad, I'm done now" I said, shutting off the water "You can calm down" I added, before pushing the shower curtain aside and stepping over the edge of the tub and getting out.

I took this opportunity to look at his bare, shirtless chest. I knew he worked out, but I never knew how muscular he was, I never really got the chance to see him shirtless until now…. And I was taking advantage of it.

I hadn't realized it, but I was slowly reaching out my right hand, about to run my hand across his chest and abs, but caught myself before I could and mentally scolded my self. _Bad Sonny! Bad! No…No… oh great, now I'm talking to myself like I'm a dog._

I then realized I had already dripped water on him, and he might get a little suspicious, so instead, with my already stretched out arm, I ruffled his hair with my free hand with a small smile as I did so.

His face had a slight hint of annoyance and he slightly grimaced, not from my touch, but from me having my hand in his hair, messing it up, none the least.

"Let me get dressed and you can take your shower next" I said, and pulled the chain a little bit, causing Chad to stand up.

"Now just slowly walk with me over to that towel rack, so I can get a towel real quick" I told him.

"You better not run me into anything" he warned, slowly following, taking careful steps forward, making sure that I wouldn't try to run him into anything and make him trip. Yeah right, if I tripped him, I would've gone down with him, and considering how I lack clothing at the moment, that wouldn't be the smartest thing to do.

"Okie dokie, I got a towel, just wait till I tell you when to take off the blind fold" I instructed, wrapping the warm, soft towel around my damp body and tucking into place, so it stays up.

I shuffled back towards the counter of the spacious bathroom and grabbed my clothes and began getting dressed.

**(Chad)**

"Ok Chad, I'm done now" Sonny said after a little while of me just standing here waiting.

"Finally" I muttered, sliding the tie off my eyes so I could see again. At first, it was bright, and my eyes weren't adjusted yet, considering all I saw was darkness for the past thirty minutes.

When my eyes adjusted, I saw Sonny standing next to me, in a pair of purple sweats and a light grey halter top. I see she picked that so that the strap goes around her neck, instead of over the individual shoulder.

"My turn now" I said, and motioned with my free hand for her to turn the other way, so I could tie the make shift blind fold around her eyes. I did a quick knot and moved my hands away.

Sonny did as she had instructed to me earlier, sitting on the edge of the tub and waiting for me to be done.

I started the warm water and stepped in, letting myself get wet. My shower took much less time than Sonny's did, but I guess that the girl just wanted some time to relax after such a hectic day. I mean, I can't blame her really I'm pretty exhausted myself.

I let out a quick yawn as I was rinsing out my hair. I had finished shampooing and conditioning my hair, so I was pretty much done, and I turned the water off. I quickly stepped out of the shower and tugged Sonny along as I shuffled to the counter.

After quickly drying myself off, I slipped on the clean boxers and the sweatpants before reaching over with my free hand and pulling the blind fold off of Sonny, letting her finally see.

Just like I had, I saw her squint with the sudden light in her dark adjusted eyes. Sonny blinked a few times and rubbed her eyes quickly.

It took her a second for her eyes to adjust, but when they did, she smiled and took in my appearance.

"Are you gonna go shirtless the whole weekend?" Sonny asked me, motioning to my bare, and once again I state, chiseled chest.

"Yeah, I know you'd like it, it's a win-win situation, you know? You get to stare at my bare chest all day, and I get the satisfaction of knowing you like staring at my bare chest all day" I smirked at her, holding down my laughter as I waited for her response.

"What? I don't-I won't-but I-you don't-but…huh?" she rambled, hopelessly starting but not finishing sentences, until finally giving up and with a confused look, asked like she had no idea what was going on anymore. I just slightly chuckled as a response.

"Oh lighten up, I was just joking" I said with laughter in my voice. Sonny's face showed slight relief and she let out a light sigh.

"Oh…" she quickly mumbled, a slight blush caressing her cheeks with a light pink tint.

"Well come on, let's not just stand around in here all night, let's do something" I said, opening the bathroom door, letting the warm, misty air out and in rushed cool, chilly air from the air vents inside my room.

I stepped out onto my carpet, with Sonny tow.

"What do you have in mind to do?" came Sonny's curious voice from behind me.

"I don't know… do you wanna watch TV? Or a movie? Or even play with my cute but annoying younger siblings?" I asked, with a slight chuckle.

"Chad, it's like…-"Sonny paused for a second and lifted my chained arm and looked at the watch resting on my wrist "-10 at night. Are you even sure they are awake?" she asked.

"Oh yeah, you're right…well… what _do_ you want to do?" I replied.

"A movie sounds nice"

"Oh, ok, well, I have a whole shelf of movies over there, and it's kinda funny that we're gonna watch a movie after having this huge movie marathon night last night"

"Oh yeah, that's right… it is kinda funny" Sonny replied with a small giggle in her voice.

"Well come on then, let's pick one out" I stated, walking over to the large movie rack next to my mounted HD 72" plasma screen TV.

I watched as Sonny's eyes scanned the movie titles quickly, before her eyes landed on one and she pulled it out of the stack carefully. I looked over her shoulder at the title _AVATAR_.

"Oh My Gosh Chad! I love this movie! It's one of my favorites!" Sonny squealed excitedly, holding the case close to her as she squirmed around in her spot.

"Yeah sure, whatever"

Sonny smiled brightly, making me slightly smile in return and she turned back to all of the movies again, scanning them once more. Her eyes landed on another one and she pulled it out of the stack also, the title was _How to Train Your Dragon_.

"Really Sonny?"

"Yes really! I loved this one too! I saw it like three times, once with my mom, the second time with my 8 year old cousin Sean, and then the third time with Nico and Grady!"

"Ok fine, we'll watch that one too"

"Yaah!" she cheered, giggling and jumping around. I put my free hand on my shoulder and held her down.

"Down girl, down… good girl… good girl!" I teased, talking to her as if she were a dog.

"Oh shut up" she replied, swatting my hand away and crossed her arms as much as she could.

"Again… lighten up, it was just a joke, sheesh Monroe, and you're supposed to be the comedian here" I teased again. Sonny's response was to just slap my arm and pout. I just chuckled and opened the first movie case and placed the movie in the DVD player.

"By the way Chad, how do you already have these movies? They are both still in theatres right now" Sonny asked, walking with me to my large blue bed and sat down on the edge.

"I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, I have some connections, but I really only have the dragon movie because my 6 and 4 year old brother and sister are obsessed with it… you do realize that it's a children's movie, right?"

"Shut up, I love it! It's really good, especially in 3-D!"

"Ok, whatever…" I replied, sitting down next to her on the edge of the bed.

Through most of the movie, Sonny was leaning forward in anticipation, had a few tears in her eyes at sad parts, and all giggly and smiley at the end.

"I love this movie!" she said at the end, letting a small yawn escape her lips.

"Looks like someone's tired" I teased, nudging her with my elbow.

"Quiet" she responded, playfully slapping my arm and getting up. We both walked over to the DVD player, pulled out the dragon movie, and put in _Avatar._

When we walked back, instead of Sonny carefully sitting at the edge of the bed, she plopped down right in the middle; limbs spread out everywhere and yawned again.

"Really?" I asked, motioning to her position with my free hand.

"What? I'm tired" she replied. I just smiled and sat down on the bed next to her, and lay down beside her. As soon as my weight was added to Sonny's, I immediately sunk into the mattress and sheets.

We continued to watch the movie, constantly shifting position, trying to find the most comfortable position to lie in. As the movie kept playing, and I found my comfortable position, I felt my eyes slowly closing, feeling heavier and heavier until I couldn't open them anymore, and I fell into a deep sleep, unknowingly wrapping my arm around the already sleeping Sonny.

**There you go people! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! And just to clear things up, in case anybody was a little confused, the movie night went on until like 4 in the morning, and Sonny and Chad were the only ones who slept, and didn't wake up until like 2 or 3 in the afternoon. So, from there, the day went on and they started their showers at like 8. That may not have made so much sense, trying to clear that up, but I hope it did for anybody who may have been confused. =) Thanks for reading and please review! =)=**


	13. Morning surprise

**Because of Movie Night**

**13.**

**Hey everyone! I'm SO sorry I haven't updated in the past 2 weeks, but I was up in Canada for that time and just got back last night, slept in till 1, then had to drive over to my uncle's house to pick up my (Physcotic) dog. So I didn't really have any time to write, but I am now. LOL I'd like to say thank you all my faithful readers and reviewers for putting up with me for all this time to make it this far in the story! Please continue reading and reviewing! =)**

**(Sonny)**

I awoke early in the morning, but kept my eyes closed. There was a small amount of light streaming through the teal blue colored curtains hanging over the window next to Chad's bed… I could tell because it was shining down on my face, so that was another reason to keep my eyes closed.

I felt the need to roll over, but then I thought of the handcuffs and decided not to. Stupid were gonna make this a long weekend.

With my free hand, I pulled the warm, comforting blanket tighter around me. From beside me I heard a faint 'Stop it' from Chad, who had his face in a pillow, muffling his voice.

I lay still for a second, my closed eyes to the ceiling, I then felt the odd weight across my stomach, leading up to my shoulder, and that was when a thought pushed it's way into my mind. 'I didn't fall asleep with the covers over me'. By then, my eyes had already shot open and quickly scan over my body.

I then saw the cause of the odd weight across my stomach and shoulder… it was Chad's handcuffed arm. I tugged on it a little with my free hand and Chad's faint voice came from beside me again saying 'I said stop it' he whined into the material of the pillow beneath him. This time I could tell that Chad was barely awake, talking like a half-dead zombie.

I awkwardly tried to slip from his grasp, but from the position I was in at the edge of the bed, I slipped off the side and fell onto the white carpeted floor. It wasn't that bad of a drop from the mattress to the floor, but that was the wrong move. Considering the fact that Chad's handcuffed arm was across my body, and that I fell on my back, the stupid handcuffs pulled him down too. And he landed right. On. Top. Of. Me.

"Ow" I moaned out from the much extra weight atop me. The fall had obviously woken Chad up and he was now staring down wide eyed at me.

"Uhh, good morning…" I mumbled up to him, trying desperatly to break the awkward silence, but failing horribly.

"Morning" Chad quietly responded.

"Uhh, did you sleep well?" I asked again, failing to break the awkward uncomfortable silence and position we were rested in.

"Fine thanks… you?" came his response.

"I slept fine" I responded slowly "Would who mind getting off me now?"

"Oh, right sorry" Chad said quickly, sliding off to my left to lay with his cuffed arm in the right postion.

"Come on, let's get up" I said, sitting up next to the bed, Chad quickly following suit.

I quickly tried to stand but was jerked backwards at Chad's lack of movement and fell back to the floor. But actually, I missed the floor and landed instead on top of the blonde headed actor sitting next to me, causing him to fall backwards and both of us were now laying down in the same position as earlier, except this time, Chad was on the bottom.

"Well this doesn't help make anything less awkward…" I stated, staring intently down at Chad… this was the first time that we were still enough for me to feel the electric sparks shooting off from any place our skin was touching, shooting electricity through my veins. I don't know if Chad felt this, but it was so hard to ignore.

I hadn't noticed till we were only an inch apart, but I was subconsously leaning down, never letting my eyes drift from his own ocean blue orbs. I caught myself before plunging down on him, but didn't dare move back a centimeter. I just stared into his eyes as he did mine.

We hadn't said a word, almost as if we were communicating through our eyes. I know I deny it too often, actually I deny it every time, but some how, if any second someone would ask me if I loved him… I don't think I would hesitate to say yes. You may probably think that I might be crazy to go from loathing the blonde beneath me to loving him the next, but I had a dream last night that finally set my feelings straight.

~_Flashback_~

_Another wave splashed onto the shore, licking at my toes buried in the sand. I leaned my head a little bit further into Chad's chest, as he wrapped a muscular arm tighter around my shoulders. We just comfortably sat there, watching the sunset._

_My right hand rested lightly on Chad's thigh. My legs were tucked off to my left side, leaving my knees rested softly against his. I brought my hand that was resting on his thigh closer to me as I admired the stunning diamond sitting on it. I smiled wider, and ran my finger across it, feeling the smooth glassy surface._

_I slowly closed my eyes, sighing as I lay cuddled into Chad's chest. I felt Chad's hand creep it's way into mine, intertwining his fingers with mine and I slowly opened my eyes and looked at him smiling._

"_Happy aniversary, Sonny" Chad said softly, locking his eyes with mine and leaning down towards me. I smiled and slowly closed my eyes, as did he. I felt his warm breath on my face as we neared. Just as my lips brushed his…_

_Flashback_

I saw the small glint of want and adoration spark through his pools of blue, and I couldn't help but feel like… like that maybe he was thinking the same thing as me.

I felt myself slowly leaning in again, but didn't dare try to stop it. I saw as Chad's eyes slowly flitted closed. I allowed mine to do the same, feeling Chad's warm breath dance across my cheeks and flutter away. I then felt my lips graze his and the electricity coursing through me doubled… no… more like tripled….. you know what, lets just make it 50x…it tickled my lips and sent the tingle down to my toes and back up. Now just image actually kissing him… the thought brought a smile to my ever so close his Chad's, lips.

I let my lips linger, just about to press them against his… I was so close to kissing Chad Dylan Cooper, and I so badly wanted to… it felt so good to think that just maybe he loved me. But as always, all good thing come to an end, and sometimes, a very abrupt end.

"Chad, Sonny, time to wake up! Breakfast is read- EW!" came the voice of Spencer, standing in the doorway shocked before smirking, which I bet he learned from Chad "Mm Hm, right, Sonny's not your girlfriend Chad"

**And Done! There was chapter 13! I hoped you liked the Channy fluf I put in there. Thanks so much for reading everybody!**

**PS- I just wanted to tell you guys that while I was in Cananada, as my brother says it, lol, I visited Niagara Falls for a whole day and you would not believe how many time I heard people saying 'The Falls' and I only wished I had a bucket of water to throw at each person who said Falls lol =) **

_**PLEASE READ THIS!**_** Follow the arrows down V V V V V**

**To all my faithful readers, I just wanted to throw a little mini challenge out there for y'all. I want to see, from all the fanfictionites out there reading this, who is from the most uncommon place in the world. In a revew, please tell me the continent, country, state/province, and the city that you live in. If I get enough entries, I will pick the five most uncommon places and do a poll, which will be up on my profile later. The winner will get a new one shot I'm currently working on dedicated to them, and the other four nominees will get a chapter in this story each dedicated to them. I'm pretty sure that it will be up in the next chapter, or in a later chapter, but the end of this month is the deadline. I'm sure a lot of you didn't read this, but I'm grateful to the one's did, so thanks.**

**On a final note, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review! =)**


	14. Breakfast and Swimming

**Because of Movie Night**

**14**

**You guys, I'm so sorry, I haven't updated this story in a whole YEAR! I got lazy with writing and left y'all with a cliffhanger. I feel so bad, and no one take offense to this but I had a life that wasn't gonna take a back seat to writing. A lot of things have happened over the past year. My family and I went on a lot of vacations, my grandmother died on my father's birthday, school, holidays, and friends. Enough with my excuses, here's the story all of you have waited a year for.**

**(Sonny)**

"She's not my girlfriend, Spencer" Chad said.

"Really? Because it sure doesn't look anything like it" Spencer said sarcastically.

"Spencer go away"

"Whatever, mom sent me to tell you guys that breakfast is ready, but I see that Chad's already getting desserts"

"Are you _sure _he's_ six_?" Sonny asked, rolling off Chad.

"He's a fast learner, and I might have made a comment, with him in the room once and it stuck with him, like everything else he hears"

"You coming to breakfast or not?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah, yeah, hold on" Chad said, then looked at me "We need to stand up at the same time or we'll have a repeat"

"OK"

We worked our way to standing and walked out of the room with Spencer leading us down the stairs.

"Mom, I got 'em" Spencer said as we pushed open the door to the kitchen.

"Thank you, sweetie. How many waffles do you two want? And then help yourselves to the eggs, potatos, and bacon on the stove. Chad, why aren't you wearing a shirt?"

"I can't put a shirt on with this thing on my wrist"

"Oh, I see" Sandra said, turning back to the waffle maker and poured more batter in it.

"Oh, I want two waflles by the way" Chad said, leading us over to the stove.

"Same" I added.

"OK, it'll be a few minutes" Sandra said.

"Thank you" I replied.

"You are so sweet" Sandra said, smiling over at me. I gave her another smile in return.

"Sickening" Chad muttered and I elbowed him discretely.

We heaped plates of potato and eggs and slices of bacon.

"So _Chaddy_" Spencer smirked.

"Don't even" Chad responded, putting his forkful of eggs in his mouth. I snickered, biting a piece pf bacon.

"You're one to snicker, Ms. Can't Keep Her Hands To Herself. But really, who can blame you, you got all _this_ to stare at all day" Chad gestured to his shirtless chest.

"Arrogant jerk" I muttered.

"Really? 'Arrogant jerk'? That wasn't what was going through your mind this morning" he smirked.

"Yeah, and you're one to talk, Mr. I Can't Stand Up Like A Normal Person, Making Sonny Fall On Top of Me And Try To Kiss Her" I pouted.

"That's kinda long, I'm gonna go by Chad" he smirked. I glared at him.

"Chaddy? You kiss Sonny? But you towd me, she wasn't your girlfweind" Scarlet said from across the counter top.

"She's not, and we didn't kiss" Chad replied and I glanced over at him then down at my food, pushing some potatos across the plate.

"I'm confwused" she said in her adorable baby-ish voice.

"I'll explain it to you later" Chad said and took another forkful of eggs.

"Waffles are ready" Sandra said, placing a plate in front of me and a plate in front of Chad.

"Thank you Sandra"

"You are very welcome, Sonny" she said to me then whispered to Chad "You brought home a pretty good girl"

"Mom" Chad whinned dragging out the 'o' so it sounded like 'Mooooooom'.

"It's true" she said, walking back to the kitchen counter with the waffle maker.

"Yeah _Chaddy_, I agree with Mommy" Spencer said.

"It's hard to take you seriously when you say 'Mommy'" Chad replied.

"I'm six, if you hadn't noticed" he pouted, crossing his arms.

"Sonny! Sonny! We can go swimming today!" Scarlet cheered happily.

"Um, ok, sounds fun sweetie" I replied, giving her a smile.

"You're coming swimming today _Chaddy_" I said mockingly.

"Can you tie this?" I asked, holding the strings to my bikini top behind my back.

"Yeah" Chad replied, taking hold of the strings while I held the top to my chest just in case.

"There, you're good" he said after a second.

"Thanks" I said as I grabbed my strapless cover up towel dress and a pair of flip flops.

"Scarlet, are you ready?" Chad called as we walked down the stairs to the second floor.

"Yeah!" she called, running out of a room down the hall and raced towards us as fast as her little legs could take her. She immediately jumped into her brother's arms and made him carry her down the stairs.

"We going swimming. We going swimming. We going swimming." She happily chanted as Chad lead me down the hallway, through the kitchen, out the back door and to an inclosed outdoor room, all the walls were glass, but not like a greenhouse. Inside the room was a giant pool with a large waterfall, the wall was covered in shades of blue, green, and white tiles. The tiles also surrounded the edge of the pool in a pattern like the ocean.

"Wow" I said, looking at the pool and the scenery.

"I know, right. My mom designed it"

"Impressive" I replied, setting my stuff down on the nearest lounge chair. Chad did the same. I kicked off my flip flops and slid my cover up off and revealed my purple and black poka dot bikini.

"Swimming! Swimming! Swimming!" Scarlet chanted and ran to the pool, jumping in on the shallow end.

"Be careful Scarlet" Chad called as we walked to the edge.

"I'm ahways careful" she replied.

"Sure" Chad said sarcastically.

"Sonny, come pway wif me!" she said in her cute voice.

"No problem" I told her, scooting into the water with Chad following.

"Stay in the shallow end Scarlet" Chad warned.

"OK" she replied.

Scarlet doggie paddled around us a couple times, before climbing on her brother's back. "Take me to the waterfall" she cheered, pointing with her small fingers to the waterfall on the deeper end of the pool.

"Sonny, when I move my handcuffed hand, you do the same, or we're not going anywhere except down" Chad said, as he showed me what he meant and we struggled to make our way to the waterfall once we couldn't touch the ground. Well, Chad struggled the most with an extra like 40 or 50 pounds on his back.

Under the waterfall was a ledge to sit down on. Scarlet jumped onto the ledge and stood up under the waterfall and giggled as the water thumped down on her.

I looked over at Chad and smiled, he was watching his sister with love and adoration in his eyes. He looked over at me and returned the smile. We looked at each other for a few more seconds, then I turned back to watching Scarlet have fun in the waterfall.

**Hey guys! Once again, I'm so sorry for the wait! Please review! Also, I would really appreciate it if you guys went to youtube and checked out these videos I uploaded****. My username is the same as this one 'hannahpie45'. My videos are covers of four different songs. Comment on Youtube, or PM me here if you guys want to. Also, if y'all want, request a song for me to sing :)**


End file.
